


Drinking partners

by MargoWicker



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoWicker/pseuds/MargoWicker
Summary: A shift in perspective for Julia and Margo





	1. Chapter 1

As Julia pushed open the heavy glass doors of the library, the cold wind hitting her face woke her from her endless hours of studying. She dug the gold foil embossed box out of her bag as she made her way down the steps. She lit up paying attention not to let any ash fall on the wool of her blue plaid scarf, as she folded her arms in front of her to keep out the cold. She could never quite shake the cold, through the cigarettes and doubles of whiskey.

The heels of her boots clicked monotonously against the grey of the sidewalks, as she walked.   
The concrete seemed to match the city  
the buildings  
the sky   
the people in her life.

She could never stay present, always thinking about what was next.  
What assignment she had to work on or what to wear to her friends loft party that evening.

Her fingers would get cold   
She could stop at a coffee shop to meet james   
With a coffee she could shake her fingers of their numbness but never her head  
The same cold feeling from holding a sea-green beer bottle amidst classmates

She thought maybe it was the hours she spent over her computer and nights fueled by adderall that left her feeling so distant or maybe it wasn't anything at all.


	2. high by the beach

The Los Angeles sun could never quite keep her warm, so Margo would drown herself in the bitterness of green juices and iced coffee.  
Going to clubs with the music pounding in her ears, she would down vodka to feel warm inside if only for a second until the only thing she could see in the mass were neon flashes.  
As much as she hated the taste, she would press a joint to her lips hoping to forget how empty her life felt.  
Everything seemed bleached and faded by the sun.  
Everything was so impersonal, only meant to look pretty to the observer.  
She was surrounded with fake relationships forged with her sorority sisters and her absentee parents who were consumed with themselves.  
She felt lost in a world where everything seemed just out of reach.


	3. Chapter 3

Now Julia felt warm as the sun strung golden light across the quad, as she followed paths surrounded by trees past red brick buildings. Sporting a greenish-blue plaid blazer more for style than for warmth, she felt more awake and energized than anything adderall could ever provide. She rarely looked at a computer for work anymore, and instead spent hours pouring over books holding arcane knowledge.  
Now a chilled glass was a welcome relief when it would get too hot

Now she would attend parties at the Physical House, where the techno music was accompanied by people she actually liked.  
She now would share drinks with someone she realized James had been only a placeholder for.

 

\---

 

Margo was finally able to wear the bright clothes she wanted, sometimes changing into a solid cocktail party outfit.  
She was able to host soirees now at the Physical House   
Eliot would craft nice cocktails that she would greatly accept, acting as his wingman.   
At these house parties, the alcohol was no longer the only thing keeping her warm, finding genuine care in the fire of a knowledge first-year.  
She was surrounded by people and the golden glow of the lights but for the first time in her life she didn't feel drowned out.


End file.
